herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lily Loud
'''Lily Loud '''is one of the eleven main protagonists in ''The Loud House. ''She is the youngest child of the Loud family, and is a year old (or 15 months). She is able walk independently and is learning to speak. She has a tendency to poop in her diapers, leaving a foul stench known to disgust her siblings. Every sibling has to take care of Lily each day, changing her diaper and such. She also has a habit of taking off her diaper and walking around naked and the only words she can say is poo poo. Personality Lily is always happy, and enjoys being with her siblings. Unlike other babies, she doesn't cry too often. Even though she's just a baby, Lily is shown to be fairly aware of her surroundings, and especially of her siblings' many antics, in which she is often swept up. In "Undie Pressure", she intentionally sucks on her pacifier to stop herself from crying and ends up winning the challenge for her family. She becomes angry at Lincoln for posting their sisters' embarrassing moments online in "Making the Case" despite that wasn't filmed and helps her sisters Lola, Lucy, Lori and Leni convince Lincoln to choose Aloha Beach as their vacation spot in "In Tents Debate". In "Picture Perfect" along with her sisters she gets annoyed with Lincoln over his perfect picture. In "Ties That Bind" she is worried like the rest of her siblings about being kicked out, and gets upset with Lincoln when he says out loud how "he's always wondered what it would be like to be an only child". In "Along Came a Sister", she, along with her siblings wants to prevent Frances from getting killed. In "Come Sale Away" she gives a blank stare to the camera, when the others continue to try, and compete with each other to find her blanket. Although still learning to talk, she seems to understand her brother and sisters quite often, such as when Luan wanted her to be a ventriloquist dummy. She is very cheerful, and loves to be near her siblings. She is most frequently seen in the care of Lincoln, Luna, and Leni, who seem especially close to her. It is implied that she is feminine like Lori, Leni, and Lola, as she wished to go to the beach, while Lincoln's tomboyish sisters wanted to go to an amusement park instead. Appearance As the youngest of the Loud Siblings, Lily is very small, and usually just wears her diaper. She has one prominent tooth, and a tuft of blonde hair on her head. On occasions where she wears clothes, she wears a lavender t-shirt, (lavender being the color she seems to wears the most) and blue pants. In "Linc or Swim", her swimwear is a lavender onesie with a picture of a strawberry on it, in the same episode, she wears a swim diaper, a blue diaper with yellow ducks. Her nightware consists of lavender footie pajamas. Her snow clothes is a lavender parka, with purple shoes, and gloves. Early in development, Lily had a tall poofy tuft of hair. Obviously, this concept was discarded. Diaper Like all babies, Lily wears a diaper to cover her lower area. She often defecates in it, causing one of her siblings or parents to change her into a fresh one. She often doesn't like wearing it, and tends to take it off to run around naked, as her title as a professional diaper ditcher would indicate. Blanket Lily's blanket is a small lavender blanket, with purple frills on the edges. So far, it has had two major roles in the series: In "Changing the Baby", Lincoln tried to implement his interests into Lily, since none of the other sisters had the same interests as him. When Lincoln believes Lily has changed, he tosses the blanket away, claiming she doesn't need it anymore. Later, when the siblings were trying to win Lily over with their own interests, Clyde, thinking Lincoln is replacing him with Lily, tries to win back Lincoln, by dressing up as a baby himself. Lily notices that Clyde is clutching her blanket, so she crawls over to Clyde to get it back. Seeing Lily do this makes Lincoln realize that the blanket is her own interest, and decides it's best not to change Lily, due to her attachment to the blanket. In "Come Sale Away", the siblings got into a contest to see who could sell the most stuff during their garage sale. However, when they manage to sell all their stuff, Lily begins to cry. Lincoln notices that she needs her blanket to calm down, but when he and the other sisters can't find it, they assume that they accidentally sold it during their garage sale. When Lincoln and the sisters try to find the blanket, they notice that Flip has it. However, when they all arrive back home, the they realize that blankets they got were actually rags that Flip gave them just to con them out of their money. As the siblings began to complain, it is shown that the blanket was at the house all along, as Rita was just washing it. Gallery Lily-0.png S2E05B What's the meaning of this.png S1E19B Lily's blank stare.png|Lily's blank stare to the camera S2E12A_Bleep.png|Lily dropping a censored F-bomb at the end of "Potty Mouth". S1E09B We love all ten of you.png The Deuce.png|The Deuce Lincoln loud and his sisters.jpeg Related Links *The Loud House Wiki Category:Siblings Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kids Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Self-Aware Category:Pure Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Remorseful Category:Aristocrats Category:Wealthy Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Damsel in distress Category:Wrathful Category:Tomboys Category:Mischievous Category:Genius